The present invention relates to a microbial composition for transforming hydrocarbons into nontoxic substances.
Pollution resulting from the extensive use of liquid hydrocarbons such oil, solvents, and gasoline presents a serious threat to the environment. Such pollution can result from accidental spills or improper disposal of the hydrocarbons.
It is known that certain naturally-occurring microbes ingest hydrocarbons, thereby converting the hydrocarbons into nontoxic substances, water and carbon dioxide. Given sufficient time, the hydrocarbon-ingesting microbes contained in oil-polluted soil or water will ingest the oil, thereby removing the pollution. However, when the pollution is heavy, removal may take many years.
To decrease the time required to remove oil from polluted soil or water, hydrocarbon-ingesting microbes have been cultured, then applied to the polluted soil or water. This increases the concentration of the microbes, thereby decreasing the time required for the microbes to remove the polluting oil.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,128,262 (Lindoerfer et al.) discloses a method for decontaminating soil contaminated with hydrocarbons in which the soil is aerated and water, a biosurfactant, a synthetic surfactant, and a nutrient which is a water-soluble salt of Na, K, Ca, Mg, or Fe is added to the soil.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,490 (Dyadechko et al.) discloses a composition for removing oil from water and soil comprising the bacteria Psudomonas putida-36 and a mixture of KNO.sub.3, NH.sub.4 Cl, NH.sub.4 H.sub.2 PO.sub.4, and NH.sub.4 NO.sub.3.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an economical, environmentally-safe, easily-used microbial cleaner which transforms hydrocarbons into nontoxic substances.